


Loyal Old Friend

by mc2rt



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, One Shot, Pre-Time Skip, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc2rt/pseuds/mc2rt
Summary: Stuck at home on mandatory bed rest, Kakashi invites a loyal old friend over. (One shot)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Pakkun
Kudos: 23





	Loyal Old Friend

Pakkun arched his brow and the skin fold above it. He hadn't expected the man he made a blood contract with to be greeting him in pyjamas. Nor had he expected the man's request. "You summoned me to your home? Just to spend time together?" 

Kakashi nodded and smiled politely at the wrinkly little ninja dog sitting before him. "That's correct."

After exhausting his chakra on his last mission, he was now on medical orders to rest at home for the next few days. Well-known to most, carving out time to take it easy between duties had always been his ninja way, even if it meant showing up late. Which was often. However, being forced to relax kind of took the pleasure out of it. Alone in his very modest apartment, Kakashi soon found himself growing bored and restless. Perhaps he could do with some company for once.

True to his title as Konoha's Noble Green Beast and self-appointed best friend, Gai had accompanied him home from the hospital and even stocked his fridge with protein-packed foods for a speedy recovery. If he hadn't been sent away on a mission, he would've been first choice to hang out with. Kakashi found his fiery, over-the-top pep talks about the spirit of youth quite entertaining on days like this, even if he didn't care to say so.

An unwelcome realization began seeping in when he struggled to think of anyone else he wouldn't mind having over. He was pleasant with most people in the village, but he was really only close with a few others after all these years. After quickly exhausting his list of trusted _people_ , one more friend came to mind who would certainly enjoy a lazy day.

"I've just been feeling a bit lonely," Kakashi admitted with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head. "I figured this could be a nice opportunity to catch up. It's been a while, hasn't it, Pakkun?"

The ruddy-brown pug gave a drawn out grumble as he contemplated the man's request. Born with an eternally disinterested look on his face, it could be difficult to tell what Pakkun was truly thinking. Kakashi's face was no easier to read, as he usually covered all but his right eye. But after many years of teamwork, they figured out how to get along and at some point even became friends.

Pakkun snorted proudly. "I'm overqualified for this. What about your kids?" 

He waved off the suggestion with a little laugh. "My students? They might be a bit too rowdy for today." He sighed, letting his shoulders droop. "And I'd rather they didn't see me in this state if it can be helped." It had only been a few weeks since he took them on after their graduation from the Academy. The kids had never seen him in anything other than his mission gear. They hadn't even seen his full face before. Most hadn't, in fact. The sight of him would surely cause an uproar. He chuckled softly. Their reactions might be pretty amusing actually.

He didn't lose hope at Pakkun's response. He was a curmudgeonly old soul, but Kakashi knew what might win him over. He pointed behind him to the kitchen. "C'mon Pakkun, I'll cook you lunch. I think I've got some steak in the fridge. You like it extra rare, right?"

Pakkun said nothing, only wagging his short, curly tail.

Soon, the delicious aroma of seared beef wafted through the apartment. The ninja hound anticipated an especially juicy cut of meat based on the deep scent and quality of sizzle coming from the pan. He licked his lips as his meal was served. Despite his jowls starting to steep in drool, he waited patiently until Kakashi was seated before digging in.

"Thanks for staying, Pakkun. Spending a little downtime together is quite the treat these days."

Without lifting his head from his plate, Pakkun's small folded ears perked up. "Yeah, this isn't too bad," he mumbled, tail swishing back and forth again. "My compliments to the chef."

Bellies full, they chatted for a little while until a wave of sleepiness washed over them. 

Kakashi woke from his nap to the sound of whines and whimpers from beside his bed. He peered down at Pakkun, who appeared to be having a fitful dream after falling asleep on the rug. Kakashi carefully dangled his leg off the bed to nudge him with his big toe. Despite his best efforts to wake him gently, Pakkun sat up with a start, looking around frantically.

"Hey, you're okay. It was just a dream," Kakashi said softly. He shuffled over and patted the spot next to him.

After a whole body shake, as if casting off the remnants of his nightmare, the ninja dog hopped onto the bed. He paced a few tight circles before settling snugly next to Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi rested a hand on the Pakkun's back as they drifted off again. Even if he only had a few good friends, he kept them near and dear to his heart. It was one of his lesser-known ninja ways.

This time, the two awoke together to the sound of familiar voices and rustling grocery bags from outside. Pakkun immediately lifted his head on high alert, suppressing the urge to bark at whichever rascal was ringing the doorbell over and over again. He'd give them a good nip after they came in, he decided.

"Kakashi-sensei! We know you're in there!"

"Naruto, knock it off! We came here to take care of Kakashi-sensei, not annoy him!"

"Idiot."

His students.

With no time to lament the disturbance of his peace, Kakashi rushed out of bed to tidy. He stuffed his dirty laundry under the bed, tamped down the overflowing garbage bin, and gave the dining table a quick wipe with his sleeve before reaching for the doorknob.

"Wait," called Pakkun. He fetched Kakashi's mask from the bedside table.

"Ah, nice one, Pakkun," he replied, covering up his nose and mouth. He wasn't ready to reveal his face to the kids just yet. Perhaps in the future, after he got to know them better. For today, he decided it'd be okay for them to see him in his pyjamas after all. They did come all this way to visit.

"I think I'll stick around a little longer if you don't mind," Pakkun said. "You look like you could use some backup." The wrinkles in his forehead deepened, but his tail wagged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell your friends you love them, even if they don't know how to talk :)


End file.
